Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Wyatt Halliwell is one of the main male protagonists of Destined. He is the first born child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and eldest brother to Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Out of the Charmed Ones´ Children, Wyatt is the oldest. He is a Withelighter-Witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from his mother and father. Wyatt was born in the Halliwell Manor on a day without magic exactly four years before his cousin Prue, making both of them the Twice Blessed Witches. He is master of Excalibur, the sword that belonged to King Arthur. He was named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell in honor to his father and his Aunt Paige surname. Since the day she was born, Prue was also destined to become a Destined One. Wyatt showed his power when he was still in his mom´s womb. He and his family live in 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. Wyatt is best friends with his brother Chris, his cousin Junior and Damon. He´s former lover with Melissa Cooper. Wyatt is now married to Prue, his cousin, who he actually had loved for his entire life. Although their relationship went through some issues, they overcome it and managed to get back together. Wyatt also found out that he and Prue had many past lives together being one of them Allen Halliwell´s parents, Isabelle Halliwell and William Halliwell. Wyatt has a column in the Bay Mirror and is now Editor Chief of Mirror´s Magazine. He also owns P3 with Prue. In Season 1, Wyatt and his family had to deal with new and old demons showing up. He showed he was the leader of the gang once he is the most powerful of them all. He also had to struggle with the beginning of his relationship with Prue and the end of it. But he also found out that it was Prue his only true love and not matter what, by the end of the day, he´s the man she loves. Wyatt is described to be responsible and bossy, although he´s not as bossy as Prue. He is protective and kind. Smart and optimistic. He is said to be great in hand to hand combat. His weaknesses are his family and Prue, but they are also his strength. He is able to face any evil being to protect his loved ones. Wyatt is the kind of guy who has an uncountable number of relationships in his past. He was always very selective went it comes to women. In high school, girls used to asked him out at least once a day. He kissed someone for the first time at the age of 12. He never promised anything to anybody unless he was completely sure about his feeling. Wyatt is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History 'Background' Wyatt was born on February 02, 2003 in San Francisco, California to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, a Witch and a Whitelighter respectively. Since his birth is known that Wyatt is one of the most powerful being to walk on Earth. After his birth many, a few demons tried to kidnap him, but they were not succeeded. A law was created, forbidding demons to come after him. But Gideon thought that it could be bad to let such a powerful being alive and kidnapped Wyatt so he could find a way to destroy him. When Leo found out his mentor was after his son, he went after him and killed him. It is known that being kidnapped by Gideon is what could make Wyatt becoming Evil. Four years after his birth, his family found out that Wyatt was not the only Twice Blessed Child. Phoebes´ first born daughter was too. P.J. Halliwell was born in the same day Wyatt was born four years later. In spite of having demons always coming along, Wyatt had a peaceful childhood. When he was 12, he was visited by his future self along with his brother and cousin Prue´s future self when they were trying to stop Phoebe from being killed by a demon. When he was a young boy, Prue, Wyatt and Chris created the Power of Nine Spell and along with their cousins and siblings they vanquished a doll. That was they first time they all combined their powers together. When he was 18, his cousin Prue asked him somethign weird. She asked him to kiss her for the first time because she wanted to know how it was to kiss someone and she wanted it to be with someone she could trust in. He took her to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and both kiss. It was their first kiss. They agreed not to talked about it again. Wyatt went to school and then to high school and attended to Magic School. He was a popular teenager. He played soccer at high school and also was a writer in the high school newspaper. His best friend was Damon, the half-manticore and colleague in school. They used to fight demons together along with Chris. During college, Wyatt met Melissa Cooper and both dated for a while. Although, it´s unknown how long it last and why it ended. To decided which career to follow was not easy for Wyatt, but after a while thinking, he decided to take Journalism in college. And was also a very popular young boy there. Soon after he left college, he started working at Bay Mirror. 'Throughout Destined Series' Wyatt Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Wyatt Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Personality Responsible, optimistic, loving, bossy, worried, protective, kind. He is very protective when it comes to the women of his family especially when it comes to Prue. He doesn´t like when his family is threatened and can be very intimidating. When it comes to love, Wyatt is the kind of guy who has had an uncountable number of relationships, but remains faithful to his true love. He never had a serious relationship before Prue. He is very sincere. He has an optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother. Wyatt is very honest and is hard for him to hold back his feeling. Despite being very intimidating, he shows his emotions easily. Love Life Wyatt Halliwell/Prue Halliwell Relationship| Prue Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell/Joyce Brian Relationship| Joyce Brian Professional Life After finishing college, Wyatt started a training at a local newspaper but when his Aunt Phoebe was named Editor Chief of Bay Mirror, she offered him a place there and he took it. Wyatt works as a Reporter specialized in unsolved cases. His works appear in the Mistery section of the newspaper. He also owns a column where he answers questions from readers. Questions about safe and security methods against criminality. The column´s name is: Be Safe by Wyatt Halliwell. Sometimes he helps Prue at P3. Physical Appearance Wyatt is tall and since he was born his hair remains blond, a characteristic he took from his father. He´s actually the only natural blond in the family. Most of the time, Wyatt has short hair. His eye color is hazel. Wyatt has a casual and elegant (when required) fashion sense. To go out, he prefers to be on a more stylish look but on a day-to-day basis the casual and comfortable (sometimes informal) style is what he prefers. Name´s Meaning Wyatt was named after his father´s surname and his Aunt Paige´s surname. Wyatt is an Old English name that means Brave, Strong, Hardy War. Matthew is of Hebrew origin and means Gift of God. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' 'Powers' 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. 'Active Powers' *''Telekinesis'' :: The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Wyatt channels this power through his hands. He rarely do it through his eyes. ::*''Crushing'' ::::The ability to create a force around an object or power, squashing it as a result. *''Telekinetic Orbing'' :: A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is move through use of orbs. ::*''Remote Orbing'' :::: The abilty to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *''Orb Shield'' :: The ablity to create a force field capable of protect oneself or others. Wyatt has developed this power over time being able to protect a lot of people inside it. *''Molecular Combustion'' :: The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explotion. This power is not as strong as Piper´s, however, it may grow sometime in the future. Sometimes Wyatt uses the combination of Molecular Combustion and Orbing through Projection. *''Molecular Immobilization'' :: The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seem completely frozen. His freezing power is not as strong as Piper´s or Melinda´s. *''Electrokinesis'' :: The ability to create and project electricity and lighting. Wyatt doesn´t use this power much. *''Projection'' :: Allows the user to manipulate reality. Wyatt has possessed this power since before he was born. It allows him to use some other powers by projecting what he wants as for example: ::*''Combustive Orbing'' ::::The ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. It is a combination of Orbing and Molecular Combustion. ::*''Energy Waves'' ::::Are powerful waves of destructive energy capable of destroying targets. Wyatt prefers to use this power instead of Molecular Combustion. He has full control of this power. He channels this power through his hands. ::*''Power Negation'' ::::The ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings or reverse/undo spells. This power has been shown by Evil Wyatt and is yet to be developed by Good Wyatt. ::*''Voice Manipulation'' ::::The ability to manipulate one´s voice. Wyatt uses it to rise his voice. ::*''Power Swapping'' ::::The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt used this power a few times when he was a child. As an adult, Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet. ::*''Summoning'' ::::The ability to transport an object or a being to one´s presence. ::*''Conjuration'' ::::The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Wyatt channels this power through both mind and hands. ::*''Shrinking'' ::::The ability to shrink objects or beings. Wyatt used this power once when child. Aduld Wyatt hasn´t use this power yet. Whitelighter Powers *''Orbing'' ::The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Despite having his own car, Wyatt sometimes prefers to orb. *''Healing'' ::The ability to heal any injury. Wyatt has this power since before his birth. *''Photokinesis'' ::The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense and locate a person. Wyatt uses this power on charges (cause they share special connections with his charges) and family. This power allows him to sense his charges and family well being. Wyatt also senses evil. *''Literary Manipulation'' ::The ability to scan and absorb the content of books sppedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring'' ::The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering'' ::The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking'' ::The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Twice Blessed and Destined One Status Twice Blessed Prophecy Wyatt and Prue´s birth were preditecd six centuries before their birth for an old Apothecary and his daughter and Apprentice. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom in a wall, he had a vision where he saw a twice blessed child. His daughter was unware of what was happening and took his father´s hand. By doing it, she intercepted the second part of the prophecy where she saw a second twice blessed child. The Apothecary and his daughter never revealed this prophecy to anyone. The Apothecary was buried with the part of the prophecy he saw while his daughter kept the second part with her afraid of evil finding out about it because she saw that what could happen to the world if the children were raised by evil. When the Apprentice was old enough she went to the Elders and asked them to protect the entire prophecy. The powerful wizar Merril unearthed the the quatrain decribing the first part of the prophecy. Merril was Cronyn´s mentor and knewing that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy wiccan day planned to get the child, with Doris´ help, and raise the child as evil. As the prophecy says, Wyatt was born on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolc which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis. Despite this is a unusual phenomenon, the same happened exactly four years after. The only diference was that evil knew nothing about a second twice blessed child and even if they knew they had not enough powers to try to attack the Charmed Ones and get the child. Being Twice Blessed makes that Wyatt and Prue extremely powerful. Being Twice Blessed means being the first born child of a Charmed One and a powerful agent of good or evil. Wyatt and Prue are both first born children of a Charmed One and a agent of good. Wyatt son o Piper and Leo (a whitelighter) and Phoebe and Coop (a cupid). Excalibur Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive to lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration ::The ability Heal or regenerate oneself when hurt. Wyatt has a limited version of this power, once he cannot heal deadly injuries. This is because he is only part whitelighter. Fear Becoming evil and hurting his family.''' Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes & Trivia *Wyatt, Prue J., Charlotte and Phoebe are the only members of the family born in the Halliwell Manor; *Wyatt, Prue J. and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents had no magic. However, when Charlotte was born, mortal beings had magic; *Wyatt was named after his father´s surname Wyatt and his aunt Paige´s surname Matthews; *Wyatt is an Aquarious; *So far, Wyatt is the only natural blond in the family; *Ever since he was a child, Wyatt has a special connection with his cousin Prue J.; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. were born a few weeks early; *In season 7 of Charmed, when Wyatt told Phoebe she should better keep the imaginary friends work, he was probably talking about Prue J. However, this hasn´t been confirmed yet; *Both Wyatt and Prue J. are Twice Blessed Children which makes them more powerful than their sibblings and cousins; *Wyatt is very protective when it come to his family. He´s not obsessive about demons hunting; *The love relationship between Wyatt and Prue J. was based in the creator´s paternal grandparents. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definition and Bio before Destined) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Destined Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids Category:DESTINED Category:Hybrids